Recycled Characters
Recycled characters are characters that have several changes to their names, body shape, personality and many others regardless of what they look like. They can either be passed as main, minor or background characters of their own TV Show, Movie or Video Game (no matter what company the characters can be owned by even if they are remade or not). However, characters aren't only recycled in the same universe, some of the characters are recycled from one universe to another (e.g A character named Mario was recycled as Harry from the Nintendo universe to the Sony Animation universe, but Mario wasn't recycled at all.) Sometimes, characters can be identicial or be different with their colors, models, textures and many others. Chararcters can be made by design of graphic animation or with bones. The concept is taken to its logical extreme in the Anything Muppets, Humanoids, Minotaurs, Transformers, Bakugans, Mythical Monsters, Goblins, Some Aliens, Piantas, Kirbys, Miis, Whatnots, Pokémon, Ben 10 Aliens, Digimon, Unisaurs, and everything else, who are endlessly recycled as different characters and frequently have changeable facial features and stuff including to famous cartoon characters like SpongeBob, Looney Tunes, Ed Edd and Eddy, Almost Naked Animals, Tom and Jerry, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, Scooby-Doo and many other cartoons. For an example (Courage the Cowardly dog is endlessly recycled on each episode of Courage the Cowardly dog series by removing some or all his parts and replacing them with another sometimes will not work on some places in the cartoon show). The Miis can be recycled as a different Mii if a user grabs the mii and drags it into the "Edit Mii" and alters it. With the program My Avatar Editor, the Miis are explictly recycled while using the program and the mii is loaded into the wii consle via hacking with "HackMii". The Muppet universe has more recycled characters than any other universes has. Like for an example, Snarl, the Cigar Box Frackle, was an unimportant character from The Great Santa Claus Switch, but that puppet rose to stardom when recycled as a Muppet Show performance artist named Gonzo. Similarly, the furry red puppet used for a minor Sesame Street character named Baby Monster was recycled a decade later to become the show's ultra-popular Elmo, while the Wheel-Stealer puppet used for the Wheels, Crowns and Flutes commercials was recycled into Sesame Street's famous Cookie Monster. Mopatop's Shop also has recycled characters like these were for several episodes of the show. According to the Jim Henson Alternative wiki on the list about Puppet Improv Puppets page, The Uncensored version of Puppet Up! also features recycled characters that are like the regular muppets and other characters outside of the muppet universe. Other universes may have recycled characters than Muppets from 2D to 3D, 3D to 2D or exactly 2D that are known re-usable characters for different movies than they originaly appear in. Frankly, evolving, impersonating and transforming into anything doesn't count as recycled character. Games like Super Smash Bros. Brawl, M.U.G.E.N, Mario Kart Wii, Sonic 3 & Knuckles and many others require hacking in-order to add a re-used character into the game but some like M.U.G.E.N don't. According to the SmashWiki about BrawlBox and other hacking tools, chararcters that are recycled can be used in the pac or pcs files using BrawlBox. Most of all, 3Ds Max, Blender, Maya and many popular 3d modeling programs can also modify characters by changing their hair model by replacing the models used on the final view. The textures can be changed by assigning the texture to the character to make them new and precise than their original game. Video games are possible to be modified as well as movie characters used for rendering and making animation. Bones of the animation used for models can animated recycled characters if they are necessary to change how they move or other animation. These may also apply to vertex painting, shaders, UV coordinates and much more.AnimationModeling and Texturing List of recycled characters New= Ablemable.jpg| Annette_Armadillo.png| Arthur_illustration.png| Birdie.jpg| Panwapa-band-797336.jpg| Brenda_Whatnot.png| Bossyboots.jpg| Claudiabird.jpg| Clicketyclickers.jpg| Clicksnizz.jpg| CookieMonster-Sitting.jpg| Recycled Daphne Blake Character.jpg| Dings.jpg| Recycled_Yoshi_Icon.png| Doremi-milton-baseball.jpg| Droop_M11.jpg| Recycled_Doozer_Chowder.png| Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg| EYEgore1jpeg.jpg| Thinkbigger.jpg| Frankie3.png| Flashharry.jpg| Frieda.jpg| Gonzo-2011.png| GroverFullFigure2.png| Gruntilda.png| Grox.png| Tumblr_m8f4mxe0LQ1rauo70o1_500.png| Lizard Guy MS.jpg| HomerHonker-NEW.jpg| Huffy_Monster.jpg| RossParrot.jpg| Humphreyingrid.jpg| Jabberingjars.jpg| Jitter_Bug.jpg| 2795k.jpg| Character.joearmadillo.jpg| Red_Jupiter_Dragon_Trap.png| Escape_from_planet_earth_ver7_xxlg.jpg| Madam Bullsheetza Whatnot.png| Magicteeny.jpg| |link=Magic Teeny (Mopatop's Shop) Marvinmudmaker.jpg| Hands_Refurbished.png| Thistletwat.jpg| Murray_full.jpg| Poogy.png| Mrdillo.jpg| Mrhoofit.jpg| MegaWiggler.png| Musician.jpg| Dolphin_2013-02-16_09-59-02-97.png| Mr._Warble.JPG| Nincompoop.jpg| Olive.jpg| PappyPopper.jpg| Refurbished_Pingu.png| Rudymonster.jpg| Sandy_Cyclops_2.jpg| Sigh.jpg| Sneezes.jpg| Shoutingyelly.jpg| Image_154.png| SnarkBird.jpg| Character.superchicken.jpg| Swellbelly.png| Turbotheo.jpg| Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-06h54m32s210.png| Ben 10 HIGADFY.png| Wendell_Wizard.JPG| Wild_Mike_by_Drattigan.jpg| Worrywart.jpg| Youngmonster.jpg| Yoyo.jpg| Mopatop-zeke.jpg| Ziggityzest.jpg| |-| Old= Alarmclockbird.jpg| Band.ballsoffur.jpg| 295492_3387644489492_1202711619_n.jpg| Bug.jpg| Character.armadillo.jpg| Image_148.png| Marvin_Suggs_&_His_Muppaphone.jpg| Philoandgunge.jpg| AmericanDad 09 Roger v1F.jpg| Character.winny.jpg| |-| Evolution= {|border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#e8ff01 !Original character !! Characters recycled into !! Universes !! No. Characters Discontinued !! Transported into different universe !! Other universes |- |Alarm Clock Bird |Arthur and Birdie | |2 |No |- |Beggar |Gruntilda | |1 |Yes | |- |Snivelly |Droop, Nincompoop, Zeke, Abel and Ziggity Zest | |5 (except for Droop) |No |- |Roger Smith |Skiff Xounellius | |0 |Yes | Additional Images Lenny_the_Lizard.jpg 90-day-license-3ds-max-199-banner-924x300.jpg Courage_Kangaroo.jpg|Courage recycled as a Kangaroo. Nintendo-mii.jpg|An example of modifying a mii on the nintendo wii system. Mm_bb_11-300x196.png|Brawlbox Retexturing characters. Autodesk-3ds-max_4f74ba.jpg|Autodesk 3ds max Modeling a character. Brooke3.jpg|Brooke working on whatnots. Bunny_Courage.jpg Dinosaur_Courage.jpg Snake_Courage.jpg Spongebob_As_Fry_Boy.jpg|SpongeBob as Fry Boy. SpongeBob_Pirate_3.jpg|SpongeBob as Pirate Bowser Clothing.jpg|An example of the clothing that's used often for puppets. PiantaRed-Batting-MSS.png|An example of a Pianta recycled as a different character. 150px-4803586.png|An example of a re-furbished character. 150px-160529.png|Another example of a re-furbished character. Kino Anything Muppet.png|An example of an anything muppet that is indefinitely recycled as a different character. 2333029841_57cea8d4ef.jpg RecycledMiiMyAvatarEditor.png|A Mii being recycled as a different character for the mii channel hack. RecycledMii.png|An example of a recycled Mii character using My Avatar Editor. Trivia * Some of the characters who are recycled don't resemble the original version of themselves, but they can look similar or different from their origins based on their own shows, tvs, video games or other media. * The only characters in Fraggle Rock that haven't been recycled as different characters are the Fraggles and Gorgs. * Muppet wiki's article about recycled puppets only has puppet characters recycled in the same universe, but they appeared in different movies, video games and tv shows (relevant to Muppets) and they haven't been loaded into anywhere else besides the muppet universe. The doozers recycled as ECEA Agents for the show "Chowder" in the cartoon network universe isn't listed because the ECEA Agents have no relevance to muppets but Doozers do.) * According to the trivia page in the Nintendo wiki, the miis are customizable as players for individual game on wii, 3ds and wii u. However, another app similar to this, but not used as players are Elmo's Monster Maker for monster making. The whatnots and anything muppets are like miis, but these species are completely customizable with different accessories, clothing and much more. Sources Category:Recycled Characters Category:Characters Category:Animation Category:Puppet Category:Customization